Ducktales: Season 5 Eposide 2
by strong man
Summary: Scrooge is very depressed about his dead wife so he invited his rival but he's planning on steal his riches but will soon realized that something was developing inside his heart. Duckworth and Djinni had finally settled their anger towards each other and turned it into love. Editing by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF


_**This is my first Ducktales fic, I watched the show when I was about 7 or 6 with my best friend Reggie so I know of the main characters**_

**_Pairings:_ **Scrooge/Flintheart, Duckworth/Djinni the genie** (Slash)**

**_Date:_ **November 14 2013

_**Rated:**_K+

It was a nice and cool day in Duckburg; outside Launchpad was found cleaning his plane while Duckworth tended to the flower accompanied by Djinni. The genie had been following the path of good ever since his freedom from the lamp, thanks to his master and boyfriend whom he was happily engaged to.

"Wow! So what do you do?" Djinni asked in delight.

"If you must know...I clean, vacuum, dust...I pretty much clean the entire mansion" Duckworth replied as he trimmed the leaves to level.

Launchpad called upon Djinni, he quickly smacked Duckworth's rear before poofing over to him.

Dogworth glanced at his husband to be from the corner of his eye briefly, a grin came to his face as he got back to his task.

Inside, Huey, Dewey and Louie were in their rooms playing the video game "Duck Dodgers". Across the hall from the young ducks their uncle sulked in depression. The loss of his diamond pearl, flesh & blood, Glittering Goldie had taken its toll on him. If it weren't for the accursed rule against restoring life to the departed, he would have asked Djinni.

One thing was a sure fire way to bring back his mood when he was feeling glum, a good 'ol fashioned skinny dip in his pool of riches; but since he now had no one to share it with, that wouldn't do the trick.

"I am going to regret ever doing this." He said as he picked up his phone and dialed in his arch rival Flintheart.

Flintheart was relaxing mid-bathe; his green kilt and bonnet hanging on a solid gold towel rack.

The Beagle boys were no longer his minions, now they were his servants. 176-761 was giving him a soothing massage, 176-167 was being his step out of the tub and 716-617 was his towel man. He could have stayed in the tub all day if tome would allow him, just as he was beginning to melt his phone interrupted the mood with its obnoxious ringing.

He grunted angrily before roughly picking up the line and putting the device to his ear.

"What do you want!?" He asked in annoyance.

"I have an offer to make you." Scrooge replied.

"Hmmm fine but this had better be good for interrupting me bath time." He threatened squinting his eyes.

"What if we combine out riches?" He started.

"I'm listening." He said sitting up in his tub. Despite their dispute, the two did agree on money.

"If you come live with me, I'll make it worth your stay. Think of it, swimming in my pool, waking up each morning to a kiss and more." He offered.

Flintheart couldn't believe his ears and figured it must've been some kind of trick; the duck was his main rival and always wanted to claim the title of "richest duck on the world".

Maybe living with his arch rival would be worth while. He schemed a plan; knowing Djinni's upcoming wedding, he figured Scrooge would be attending, making the perfect opportunity to take his fortune for his own. With a devious grin spread on his face as he accepted the offer.

"Thank you." Was the last thing Scrooge said before disconnecting the line. Flintheart set his phone aside giving an evil laugh.

Scrooge went over to his calendar, looking it over briefly before making a mark on when he expected Flintheart to stop by.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll check on the boys." He sighed loudly getting out of his chair and heading across the hall.

Huey had not yet made it to the boss level and began to worry he wouldn't make it. His brothers helped him by giving some area specific exploits, once the beast fell the three high-fived.

Hearing a knock on the door, Louie got up to answer to their uncle.

"Everything okay in here boys?" He asked.

"Just playing some video games." Dewey responded as he started going through the games to find the next to play.

He smiled and closed the door. "Such good boys." He said as he began walking off. The boys didn't bother him during his alone time.

Launchpad and Djinni had finally finished the plane.

"Well, we did it Djinni." He said wiping sweat odd his forehead, he turned to where Djinni was last to find him gone.

He looked around briefly before he found him. A smile spread across his face at the romantic sight; Djinni was carrying Duckworth in his arms.

There were times when Launchpad was carried in arms by the famous Darkwing Duck, but that was rare due to him being a global hero, politician, and lived in St. Canard.

Flintheart got out of the tub, stepping on 176-167's back causing a yelp from the canine. Not showing the slightest remorse he reached over and grabbed his towel. The three shielded their eyes, averting from his newd form.

Once he dried off and put his clothes on, he alerted the boys to uncover their eyes.

"You boys stay here and guard me gold while I go for a visit; fail and off with your heads." He said heading out the door before slamming it shut.

Scrooge paced, arms crossed behind his back, to and fro across the room. He had just invited his main enemy into his mansion but, he didn't have many other options. He hoped that this wouldn't be the biggest mistake he's made, the two seemed to be more so frenemies rather than the hero/ villain dynamic.

_**In fact that I used Darkwing Duck is cause he's Launchpad's biggest fan ever but keep in mind that I've seen two fics regarding the pairing and I find it rather cute of them together...anyway, is Scrooge going homosexual for his arch rival? Are you surprised that Djinni and Duckworth are engaged?**_


End file.
